Michihiko Zaizen
|type = Scientist Leader |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy (As Genomes) |numberofepisodes = 2 (Movies) |cast = Shiro Sano |image2 = |-|1 = Dr. Pac-Man |-|2 = Genomes }} , also known as , was a villain in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders. He was the leader of Next Genome Institute who brings forth a new Bugster Virus strain based on the famous video game character, Pac-Man. After having the Hatena Bugster mutate him by rewriting his genetic makeup to become a combination of Bugster and human DNA, he can become the . Character History Early Life He, along with the other members of the Next Genome Institute, operated on Emu Hojo to spread the Bugster virus, on the request of Kuroto Dan. However, a large amount of the Bugster virus was released, infecting the group of surgeons and causing them to vanish in an instant. Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders At some point in time, the members of the Institute were revived as Bugsters. In the present, while assuming the identity of "Dr. Pac-Man", Zaizen created a new type of virus known as the Pac-Man Virus, in order to locate the strain of a new type of Bugster virus, which turned out to be hosted within Togo Kiyomiya, a high school student who is also the creator of the game Hatesate Puzzle. The virus from Togo spawned into the Hatena Bugster. Using the Hatena Bugster's power to rewrite his DNA, Zaizen completed his plan of evolving himself into a more powerful being known as the Genomes. He also attempted to evolve Togo into a similar being, using the Gashacon Bugvisor stolen from Genm Corp., and had planned to mass produce the treatment once the experiment on Togo was complete. Genomes would ultimately be destroyed by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX's Critical Strike. Legacy Following Zaizen's downfall, the alias of "Dr. Pac-Man" would be taken by Parado as he interrupted Kuroto Dan's own plot to utilize the Ganbarizing Gashat as part of a game in which he provided Bandai Namco-based Gashats to the doctor Kamen Riders. Admitting to Taiga Hanaya that Emu Hojo was patient zero of the Game Illness, Kuroto Dan claimed that he was given it six years ago in an experiment conducted by Michihiko Zaizen. He neglected to mention, however, that it was he himself who first gave him the Bugster Virus a further decade prior, and that Zaizen merely extracted the cultivated virus. Dan would later confess to Emu that he had ordered Zaizen to extract the matured virus from him. Said virus is later revealed to be Parado. His data was later used by his daughter, Saiko Yaotome, to reproduce a copy of Genomes in order to battle with Another Parado against Kamen Riders Para-DX and Poppy. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Genomes Equipment *Gashacon Bugvisor - Weapon and means of imprisoning and forcefully mutating Togo. Behind the scenes Portayal Michihiko Zaizen & Dr. Pac-Man was portrayed by , who previously played in . As Genomes, his suit actor is unknown. Notes *Michihiko Zaizen is the third character who uses the Gashacon Bugvisor, and the second Bugster to use it as a weapon. **Unlike Graphite and Lovelica, he doesn't use it to transform, but still uses it for its other functions, including infecting his targets like Graphite did. *Genomes is designed by Niθ. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' ***''Kamen Rider Brave & Snipe'' ***''Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy'' ***''Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' Sources *'' '' - Page 10 References Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Villains Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Bugsters Category:Kamen Rider like Category:Leader Category:Deceased